


Behinnd the Scenes

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bughead fluff, Extended Scene, F/M, FP and Jughead, First Times, Fluff, Jughead almost dies, Jughead and Toni Kiss, Jughead can be such a boy sometimes, Jughead is a clean freek, Jughead is a good guy, Jughead is lonely, Jughead tries to help babysit, Late Night Phone Calls, Motorcycles, Orgasms, Riot night, Riverdale, Season 2, Sex, Smut, The Black Hood, Toni and Jughead are friends, bughead - Freeform, bughead kinda breakup, flustered jughead, handjobs, i made it not hurt as bad, nightmare on elm street refrences, protective jughead, serpent Jughead, you already knew that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: A compilation of extended Bughead moments in season two. Fluff, angst, and other symptoms of adolescence included.Mostly rated Teen but some chapters will be Mature. I'll warn for smut so those not interested can skip it.





	1. A Kiss Before Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale, its actors (unfortunately because Cole Sprouse is just darling), or the Archie Comics. All dialogue from the show is in italics.
> 
> If you notice any typos or misspellings, feel free to comment on them so I can go back and fix them, but I'm sure I got most of them fixed already.

**2x1- Betty and Jughead are going to Pop's Diner to look for Fred's lost wallet.**

_"A Motorcycle?"_ Betty asks.

I smirk and reply, _"Hop on."_

Betty looks at me like I'm a crazy person, which in some aspects I can be, but this was just funny. _"Without a helmet?"_ she challenges. 

_"You can use mine_ _,"_ I tell her from where I straddle my bike. " _Or we could walk. We can take a buss or..."_ I chuckle to myself, " _Or we can call your mom."_

The sentence has just left my mouth when Betty says, _"Oh, no,_ _"_ she steps forward and grabs the helmet from my hands. She climbs on the back of the bike _"Just go slow, Okay?"_

She puts the helmet on and I laugh. As much as I love Betty, it is so fun to tease her. I rev up the engine. " _Oh, no, no, no. It's actually much more dangerous if you go slow. You are going to need to hold tight."_

Betty sighs and wraps her arms around my torso. 

"Tighter," I instruct.

I can feel Betty grow more nervous and a figure I should stop with the teasing. Well, maybe one more time. Her arms tighten around me. 

"Little tighter."

Betty tightens unbelievably so and I cough. 

"I do need to be able to breathe, ya know," I tell her. 

Betty loosens slightly so that my organs are no longer constricting in my abdomen. 

I smirk and speed off, taking us to the main road. Betty tenses when we get to the turn off for the highway. When I pull out and gain speed, she lets out a little squeal and I can't help myself from laughing. I know I probably shouldn't be enjoying my self this much considering my best friend's dad is currently fighting for his life, but this is just to damn funny. It's keeping my mind off of all the bad. 

This was just Betty and I, wind whipping past our ears, adrenalin coursing through our veins. 

Fred will be okay. He has to be. So no, I don't feel bad taking a happy memory out of a bad time. It's only survival.

* * *

**2x1- Betty and Jughead outside the hospital at the end of the episode**

I stand outside Riverdale General with Betty. Fred is awake now, Archie is with him. The past few days have been crazy. I'm now a kind-a serpent. Fred almost died. There's a now killer in town. My dad is probably going to prison. I have to transfer schools. It's always one thing after another in this town. But for right now, I'm here with Betty. I still have her, and I can only hope it stays that way. 

I'm kissing her, an it's sweet. She's just told me that she's okay with me exploring a life with the Serpents. It's one less thing I have to worry about now. I take comfort in her warmth, pulling her closer as the rain pads on the cover above us. I'm about to deepen the kiss when she pulls back. 

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her. 

Betty gives a small smile. "Last night. How we were going to..."

I smile knowingly. "Do you still want to?"

Betty laughs and nods. "Not tonight though."

I sigh. She's right. We cant to it tonight. But she wants me, and that's all I need for now. "You sure I can't give you a ride home?"

Betty kisses me one last time. "I'm not getting on that death trap again."

I chuckle. "Okay. But text me when you get home okay?"

Betty nods, kissing me again. it's almost to hard to pull back. Her lips are soft but lightly chapped from the fast pace of the last few days. It's the first time I've tasted her, without the muffler of cherry Chapstick or vanilla lip-gloss. She doesn't have a specific taste, but there's something sweet about it. Maybe it's the lingering taste of the orange she had shacked on earlier, or maybe it was just the essence of Betty. Either way, I like the taste. 

I somehow manage to pull back and wave goodbye to her. I want to tell her I love her. I think back to last night, remembering we've already said it to each other. "I love you," I call after her. 

She turns back and looks at me. A smile spreads across her face. "I love you too."

* * *

**2x1** **\- Jughead kicks tall boy out of the trailer.**

There's blood on the rug. It taunts me. Tall boy's words still echo through my head. _Jacket or not, you're a serpent._

He's right. I'm Serpent by blood. Just like the blood on the rug. I can get a new rug though. I can get the blood stain out. I can't change who I am. Do I want to be a serpent? I thought I did. But with Tall Boy just being in the living room with the guy beaten to a pulp... Do I want that life?

I go to the bedroom and remove my jeans, not bothering with anything else. I'm exhausted. I'm almost asleep when my phone dings in my jeans on the floor. I grunt and get up, fishing it out of the pockets. It's Betty texting me that she made it home safely.

Betty. She had said it was okay, me being a Serpent. She didn't know about Tall Boy in the living room... or the blood on the rug. What would she say if she knew?

Either way, she can't be involved in it. I can join the Serpents. I can live this life. She can't. It's to dangerous for her. I can't let something happen to her. Nothing should ever happen to her. I just have to keep her away. Keep her safe. I might loose her in the process, but she'll live. She's tough, I know she is. I may never find anybody else, but she will be safe. She will always be safe. 


	2. Nighthawks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut. If that's not your thing then skip this chapter because there nothing but smut. 
> 
> I've read some smut, but this is my first time writing it so, this is me saying goodbye to the last form of innocence I was holding onto. Enjoy my corruption...

**2x1- Betty and Jughead after asking Cheryl and Penelope to help with FP's trial.**

It didn't go as planned. Not that I expected it to, of course. Betty and I walk though the property out to where I've parked my bike. We climb on with out saying anything. I haven't asked her what time she need's to be home, but Betty had said that her mom was chasing a case so I figure we have some time. Instead of dropping her at her house, I drive to the trailer park.

When I pull up in front of my trailer, Betty asks, "What are we doing here Jug?"

I climb off the bike and turn to her. She's taken the helmet of and hung it from one of the handlebars. I hold a hand out to her. "Come inside? Please?"

Betty looks at me a moment before nodding. She gets off the bike and I lead her into the trailer. I sit on the couch and pull her into my lap. Betty sighs and wraps her arms around me, pulling my head to rest on her chest. "I'm so sorry Jughead."

I take a few deep breaths. My dad is going away. There is no doubt now. I try to hold back the sob that fights it's way out of my throat, but the struggle only makes it come out sounding more desperate. 

Betty hugs me tighter. I squeeze back. 

"Let it out, Jug," she says. 

I do. I cry and attempt not to get snot on Betty's shirt. After I can breathe normally again, Betty pulls back and leaves my lap to bring me the box of tissues from the table. I thank her when she hands them to me. I blow my nose and wipe away the tears. 

"Feel better now?" she asks. 

I nod. "Thanks Betts."

Betty smiles and walks towards me. I stay silent as the reaches out for me, coming to straddle my lap. I place my hands on her hips. My hands itch to reach back and cup her ass but I don't. Betty leans forward and kisses me. I kiss her back, sliding my tongue across her bottom lip. Betty opens her mouth, letting me slip my tongue in to flick against hers. Betty gasps and I pull back. "Careful, tiger."

Betty is breathing hard. "I want you."

I'm breathing hard. "I know. I want you too." Betty moves in to kiss me. I stop her. "I don't have any condoms."

Betty kissed me anyways, "We don't have to go all the way."

That's all I need to hear before I flip us. I have her under me on the couch. If you ask me, the couch is more comfortable than the kitchen counter, though the kitchen counter is way kinkier. Betty pulls me down for another kiss and I comply. She reaches for the hem of my shirt and tugs on it. I pull back and rip the blasted piece of clothing off of my body. 

I move down to kiss her again, trailing my kisses down. I kiss her neck and she arches up into me. Her thigh rubs against my hard on and I groan at the sensation. I begin unbuttoning her blouse slowly, one button at a time. Betty whines. "Come on, Jug."

I chuckle. "Patience, young grasshopper."

Betty grunts and pushes her chest up to me. I unclasp the last button and spread the blouse wide, pulling back to look at her. Her bra rests tight against her breasts, creating a deep valley between them. The pink lace of her bra compliments her creamy skin tone. I trail my hands up her sides, watching as goosebumps form in their wake. I slide my hands behind her and find the clasp of her bra. 

I fiddle with it for what feels like forever. "God damnit," I sigh. 

Betty giggles and sits up a bit, sliding off her blouse and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. I watch as she slowly as she lets the bra fall. Betty's nipples are already hard. It's not my first set of boobs, my dad had shown me _Nightmare on Elm Street 3_ , but Betty's are better than I imagined. "God, you're beautiful," I tell her. 

Betty blushes and leans back down on the couch. I smile and duck down. I kiss the curve of where her breast begins. I move down, trailing kisses to her nipple. When I get there, I flick my tongue across it. Betty gasps and I smile, doing it again. "God," Betty pans. 

"It's Jughead, actually."

Betty slaps my shoulder, "Ass."

I continue my way down, kissing down her stomach. I reach the waistband of her shorts, and look up to her. She nods to my silent question and I sit back on my knees. I flick open the button of her shorts and bring the zipper down. I slowly tug them down, giving her time to change her mind. She doesn't stop me. I tug her shorts off and them move my hands up to trace the waistband of her underwear. "Can I?"

Betty nods. 

I take a deep breath and tug them down. I'm nervous and exited all at the same time. I was glad to be having this moment with Betty, but I didn't want to mess it up. I tug the underwear off her and let them drop to the ground with the rest of her clothes. I look between her legs and let out a breath. Betty is completely exposed beneath me. The amount of trust she is showing in me... it makes my heart swell. Here I am, still in my pants and Betty has let me completely undress her. 

I trace my fingers along her inner thigh and use my other hand to spread her legs out. My fingers reach her wet warmth, and I let out a shaky breath. "You're so amazing Betty."

Betty pants as I reach further in. My thumb brushes across a nub between her folds. As soon as my finger touches it, Betty moans and arches up. I smirk and begin rubbing circles onto it. Betty's head tips back and her eyes close as a work her clit. Her hand comes down, grabbing my wrist, but she makes no move for me to stop my menstruations. "Jug," she gasps. 

"Cum for me Betty," I tell her. 

Betty lets out one last strangled moan. I take my hand away from her warmth and sit back, rubbing circles on her inner thighs. Betty relaxes into the couch and I move up over her, placing a kiss on the pulse mark in her neck. Betty sighs contently. "How are you so good at that?" She asks. 

I smirk, "Reading."

Betty snorts. "You read smut?"

"Sometimes," I smile. 

Betty laughs, taking my face in her hands and kissing me. Betty smirks into the kiss and pushes me back, following me as she does. Soon, I'm the one laying on the couch and she's hovering over me. "Your turn."

Betty kisses down my chest. She's at my sternum when her hands reach down and undo my pants. I'm breathing hard at the thought of what she was going to do. I had a beautiful, naked Betty on top of me and that alone is enough for me to get off. But her touching me... that sounds like heaven. Betty sits back like I once had and looks at me. My eyes hold hers when she pulls my pants down to my knees. 

I keep my eyes connected with hers. Betty's hands rest on my hip bones. She smirks and I look down to watch as her hand moves to wrap around me. Her hand is warm. Just her holding it is enough to make me orgasm, but I contain myself. I'm already a horny teenage boy, but I don't need to cum as soon as one. I gasp when Betty begins jerking me off. I moan as she kisses her way beck up my chest to my mouth. 

I'm hardly able to kiss her because my brain is so haywire, but I think I'm doing okay. In the matter of a minute, I jerking my hips up with her movements. "God Betty, I'm-" I'm cut off by my orgasm coursing through me. My entire body constricts and then relaxes as I finish. 

Betty collapses on me. 

"God," I muse. 

"I know," Betty giggles.

Betty burrows into my neck and sigh, wrapping my arms around her. That was the most amazing experience I've ever had. "Betty," I say, breaking the moment. "As much as I would love to lay here and bask in our afterglow, it's really late."

Betty sighs. "I know."

I place a kiss on her temple. "I love you, Betty Cooper."

"I love you too," Betty says smiling. "Jughead Jones."


	3. The Watcher in the Woods

**2x3-Jughead had been beaten up by the Ghoulies late at night at Southside High. This is the morning after.**

I'd never been beaten up before. Sure, I'd taken a punch, but I've never been on the ground, gasping as a group of drug dealers repetitively kicked and punched me. At least it's over. Though now, I feel like a big bruise. I sit on the couch in the trailer. Betty has just left for school after tending my wounds. Toni stares me down. 

I know, I know, I've lied to Betty. I told her I hit a pothole while riding my bike. _"_ _Don't tell Betty,"_ I say, _"She doesn't need to know."_

 _"We warned you about the_ _Ghoulies,"_ she reminds me. _"I think you'll take them a little more seriously now."_

Toni turns and gets her things together. _"Yeah,"_ I mutter, _"I will now."_

"And," Toni adds, "If the girl cant handle you telling her about what actually happened, then maybe she need's to toughen up a bit."

I snort. "It's not that she can't handle it," I inform, "She's just overprotective." It's true. I would have been fine telling Betty if it weren't for the fact that she would launch an investigation to find out who beat me up. I don't want her getting involved in the southside. If Betty found out about what actually happened, it would hurt her more than they had hurt me. 

Toni sighed, "You're northside princess doesn't belong in your world, Jug. If she's who you choose, either you need to leave the southside completely, or she needs to join your world. You can't have a foot on each side of the town. Either of you."

I roll my eyes, "It's worked fine so far."

Toni gives me a look that says she's right and I'm wrong. I've seen that look many times on my mother's face, back before she abandoned me of course. She shakes her head. "You'll see soon enough. I can see you don't want her getting involved here, and that's going to be your demise."

That, I could agree with. 

* * *

**2x1-Polly leave's Riverdale**

I sigh as I dig through the fridge, pulling out everything I would need to make a sandwich. I've lived alone the past few years in various places, the school, the drive in. But the trailer, so far its been the hardest. I had been here with my father. He had been getting better, and trying for me. We had made good memories in here. 

He's gone now, and its just feels lonely as hell. He's probably coming back. Cheryl testifying in his case will probably help him a lot. But for now, it remains lonely. 

As I'm cleaning up from the mess I've made with the things for my sandwich, my phone rings. I answer it as I wipe off the counter. I really can't stand mess. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jug."

I smile. It's Betty. "Hey, love. How are you?"

Betty sighs and I know it's not going to be an answer I like. "Okay, mostly. Polly's gone."

I sigh. "It's probably for the best, Betty. There's a serial killer in Riverdale. She's got kids to protect from that."

"Yeah I know," Betty huffs. "I just wish I got more time with her. It feels like she just got back."

I sit on the couch with my sandwich. "I know, Betts. It's not the last time you'll see her though."

"See, I know all this." Betty said, exasperation lining her voice. "I know she's not gone forever. I know its safer for her to be gone. I just can't stand that she's gone! I know its selfish to want her to stay but-"

"Hey," I say stopping her rant. "I know, Betty. I've been there. I know you love Polly, she's your sister, but that's exactly why you let her go."

"I know," Betty sighs. "Can we talk about something else?"

I smile a bit, "Of course. How's school?"

Betty grunts. "Most of my time is being taken up trying to convince Kevin not to go night jogging with the Black Hood around."

I smile. "He'll come to his senses. You're always right."

Betty laughs on the other end of the line and I call it a win. "I guess I am." She sighs, "I wish you were still here."

I sigh. "I know. I do too."

"I miss not seeing you as much."

"Me too," I tell her. I do miss her. I miss her so much it hurts. 

"I love you, Jug."

I smile. "I love you too, Betts."

I can hear Betty's smile in her words. "I'm gonna make up for lost time one of these days."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, laughing. 

"Yup," Betty says, popping the 'p'

"Okay," I tell her. "I'll make sure I'm there."

"You better be," she flirts. Everything is silent on the line for a moment. I just listen to Betty breathe and let it comfort me. "I should get to bed."

I smile a bit. "Okay."

"Okay."

"I love you," I tell her. I will never be able to tell her enough. If I never accomplish anything in my life, I want Betty to at least know I love her. 

"I love you too, Juggie. Goodnight."

"Night."

The call ends and I sigh. I really miss Betty.


	4. The Town that Dreaded Sundown

> _Betty,_
> 
> _Your words at the Jubilee inspired me. The town's sinners must show their contrition. If not, there will be more suffering and bloodshed. Enclosed is a cipher. It details where I will punish the next sinner. It is a test. Only you may solve it, Betty._
> 
> _-the black hood_

* * *

**2x4-Betty surprises Jughead at the trailer at 7:15 am.**

I'm not a morning person. I run on coffee half the day, so mornings are like trying to swim though a pit of tar. In the mornings, my filter is not exactly the best. So, I blame the early hour for anything comes that comes out of my mouth. 

_"Why don't we all work on it together?"_ Betty asks. _"You, me, Toni, Kevin."_

 _"Kevin?"_ I ask, chewing my dry cereal. 

_"Yeah,"_ Betty says, _"It'll be like a little code breaking party. You can host,"_ she says taping my arm. 

"Betty, are you jealous?" I ask **.** "Of me and Toni?"

I know it's true when Betty's mouth gapes like a fish. "What, no!. That's ridiculous."

I sigh. "Betty, it's early, I haven't had coffee. Please don't lie to me."

Betty looks down at the table. "I'm fine, Jug. I can't stop you from having female friends. You have the right. I'm still getting used to it though."

I smile a bit and cover Betty's hand in mine. She looks up at me. "I love you," I tell her sincerely, "Nothing is going on between me and Toni, and nothing ever will. I promise."

Betty gives me a smile and leans forward to kiss me. It's deeper than the one at the door. She pulls back. "Ugh, you _do_ have morning breath."

I laugh. "I told you."

* * *

**2x4- after Toni and Kevin leave the decipher party**

I sit on the floor next to Betty. She's stressed. I can tell. There's dark spots under her eyes and she's shaken from the spat fight she's just had with Toni. _"Let's just keep working on the cipher okay?"_ she says. " _The clock's ticking."_

I sigh and move to grab the book I was just looking thorough about codes. _"What clock?"_ I say, _"I mean, this could be his laundry list-"_

 _"Or his kill list,"_ Betty snaps.

I sigh and look down at the book. I prop it open with one hand and use my other to reach for Betty's neck, rubbing light circles into the stiff muscles. Betty relaxes a bit under my touch. I really hate how this has all been affecting her. Betty is tough as nails, but everybody has a breaking point, and I'm afraid Betty is reaching hers. I just hope she'll let me help pick up the pieces.

We work into the night. I forget all about the fact that at some point, I have to get Betty home. We work till our eyes are falling shut. At some point I lay on the couch to look through one of the books.

Eventually, Betty joins me, laying on my chest to think. My arm is around her waist, my free hand holding a book over my head.

"I feel like I've seen it before, Jug!" She says, hitting my chest. "I just can't think of it."

"Woah, hey," I say setting my book on the ground. I pull her tighter to me. "Calm down. We're going to get it."

Betty just sighs into my chest. Her entire body is tense. Then she lets out a sob. "I know it, Jug! I know it!"

I bring a hand up to her head, stroking her blonde locks. "Shh, Betty. You're going to get it. I know you will."

"God, I just-"

"I know," I interrupt her. "I know."

I hold Betty until she uses the last of her energy crying. She falls asleep on my chest. I sigh, burying my nose in her hair. She was going to get this. I know she is. But right now, I need to sleep. So I do.

* * *

**2x4- after Betty gives Sheriff Keller the letter from the Black** **Hood**

I sigh. It's just Betty and I alone in the Cooper's living room. Hal and Alice are talking quietly in the dining room. I can tell their fighting. Betty and I sit on the couch. Betty is staring down at her lap, hands clasped tightly.

I move so that I'm crouching in front of her. I take her hand in mine, bringing them to my lips to kiss. Betty smiles a bit and I move a hand up to cup her cheek. "You're stronger than you think," I tell her. "You may think that you're not going to make it though this, but I know you will, okay?"

Betty nods, but remains silent, a single tear falling down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb. "None of that now," I tell her. I bring my other hand up and cup her face. "I've got you."

Betty nods. I give her a peck on the lips. I would do more, but her parents are in the other room, so it will just have to suffice. "I love you," I tell her.

"I love you to, Jug," She whispers.


	5. When a Stranger Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe this will make episode five hurt less...

**2x5** **\- Betty is forced to cut Jughead off by the Black Hood, and she sends Archie to do it.**

I'm just leaving the trailer when I catch sight of Archie. I panic slightly. He cant be here. I have the final trial with the Serpents in about five minuets and Archie hasn't even been informed that I'm joining them. I don't want him to know. He can't know.

 _"Archie..."_ I say, closing the door behind me.

 _"We gotta talk, Jug,"_ he says nervously.

I descend the stairs, _"Uh, now's really not a good time, Okay? You need to leave, okay? I'm serious."_

"Jughead it's Betty!" Archie practically screams. 

I stop. I see the serpents walk around the corner and see Archie. I can see that Sweet Pea is about to go gangster until he catches my words to Archie, "What happened with Betty!?"

"The Black Hood has been calling her." Archie says quickly. "You're not supposed to know, but he's threatening her. Torturing her. He says she has to break up with you or else he's going to kill you. Jug, You have to stay away from her!"

I take a few seconds to absorb the information. "I-" I cant get any other words out. Betty is in danger. I have to keep her safe. 

"I know what your thinking, Jug," Archie says, "but it's not over between you and Betty. But for now, to keep her safe, you have to stay away and not tell anybody that the Black Hood is doing this. Betty thinks that she is legitimately breaking up with your right now, but I can't let that happen. She has to believe that you are angry at her for breaking up or else the Black Hood will know. You can't contact her."

I let out a shaky breath. I nod. I have to protect Betty. It's the only way. I'm so sorry that she's hurting in the process, but I can't let anything happen to her. "Okay. Keep me updated on her. Okay?"

Archie nods. He walks away, to much in his own head to notice the Serpents slightly around the corner. When Archie is gone, I turn to the Serpents. "Look!" I announce. "That conversation doesn't leave here! You never saw it!"

I look to Sweat Pea and he nods. For the first time, I see something in his eyes, sympathy, maybe. Then they go dark again and I know, he has already forgotten about what went down with Archie. "Let's get you to the last trial."

* * *

**2x5- after Toni kisses Jughead**

Toni hadn't been there watching the exchange between me and Betty. She had come to the trailer after my initiation was finished and helped patch me up. I had told her that Betty broke up with me when she asked about her. I had to lie. Nobody else could know about the situation, not even Toni. I hadn't expected her to kiss me. 

I know, she thought it was probably okay to kiss me. I should at least be thankful that she didn't do it before Betty and I's predicament. She thinks we're broken up. I can't tell her the truth, but I can give her respect for not making a move before she thought we were broken up. I just cant deal, at the moment.

I'm not sure if I kissed back. I don't even remember much about it. After she pulls back, I keep my eyes down at the table. I was cheating. Betty and I aren't broken up. Not in my book. I purse my lips. "I think you should leave," I tell her. 

Toni says nothing, just nodding and grabbing her things. 

I feel awful, and not because of the last trial. Was that cheating? I hadn't made a move on her... she made a move on me. I felt guilty, but did that mean anything. People feel guilty about things that aren't their fault all the time. Is it my fault?

God, I ant even call Betty and tell her! I have to stay away to keep her safe. This is going to kill me. I'm sure it's hurting Betty more. She thinks I'm hurting over out 'break up.' I'm hurting about something else entirely. She thinks we're over. I want to tell her its not. That everything is okay, and that I know. 

I reach for my phone. 

I dial her number. 

No. 

I cant. 

I have to keep her safe, no matter the cost. 


	6. Death Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut at "end of the episode" it begins when Jughead pins her against the door.

**2x6- the morning after Toni's kiss**

I wake up feeling awful. When I look in the mirror, I look almost worse than I did last night. When I look to my lips, I sigh, thinking about when Toni kissed me. I grunt texting her, 

> **Meet me at Pop's for breakfast?**

It take a few moments for her to reply

> **sure**

I huff, grabbing my toothbrush and beginning my morning routine. Most of my routine... I don't text Betty good morning. It hurts, but I know things will only be worse if I contact her.

An hour later, I meet Toni at the diner. I'm not able to get a word in before she says, _"Look, You're not over Betty, and I'm not interested in being anybody's rebound."_

I nod with her words, not bothering to say that I'm not interested in her. She beats me to it anyways.

 _"Besides,"_ she continues, _"I'm more into girls anyways."_

I laugh, because that _is_ funny. _"Rodger that."_

With all of that put of the way, we enjoy our breakfast. 

* * *

**2x6- after the raid at Southside High**

After the raid, Archie and I go to Pop's. I rant to him for a while. After I'm done I sit myself down into the booth. "How's Betty?" I ask quietly.

Archie sighs. "Okay, mostly. Hurting, but she'll pull through."

I nod along with his words. "I miss her," I say, straining not to cry. I take a deep breath. 

"She says she's not going to answer any more of the Black Hood's calls, but I don't think it will last long," Archie says. "She won't risk anybody getting hurt."

I nod. "I wish I could be there. To help her though it."

Archie places a hand on my shoulder. "You've got you're own problems right now, Jug. I'll keep Betty safe. For now, you handle you."

* * *

**2x6- Betty and Jughead fix up the car for the race.**

I try not to look at Betty. I hadn't been ready to see her. _Of course_ her and Veronica would be working on finding the Sugar Man. We're in the auto shop now. Betty is working under the hood of an old car, helping me get it ready for the race. 

I don't see anybody that could possibly be the Black Hood around, so I take a chance. I say quietly, "I know Betty. About the Black Hood. I still love you. We're not over."

Betty freezes but doesn't look at me. "Archie…"

"Yeah," I say. "Until this is over, just know I love you. I'm going to get you back."

"I hope so," She says. "but if he finds out you know... he'll kill you."

I sigh and Betty goes back to working on the car. "I miss you. I know you're trying to keep me safe, but for right now forget about me. All I want if for you to be safe."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Jug."

"And I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger." I tell her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

All Betty says is, "I love you."

"I love you too," I tell her. 

* * *

**2x6- the end of the episode**

When I open my door, I don't expect Betty to be there. "Hi," I say. 

Betty smiles at me and grabs my collar, yanking me down for a kiss. I pull back, shocked, "Betty, we can't-"

Betty laughed. "I'm playing _him_ now, Jug. It's my game!"

I laugh. "You're crazy."

I have her back. I trust her. If she says that she's controlling the game now, I believe her. I tug on her waist pulling her into the trailer. I slam the door and pun her against it, kissing her feverishly. Betty jumps and I catch her. Her legs anchor around my waist and I support her weight with my hands on her ass. I begin trailing down her neck, placing kisses ever centimeter.

I pull back and look at her. "We're using the bed this time," I tell her.

She giggles and I carry her into the bedroom, tossing her down on the bed. I crawl up over her, simultaneously taking my shirt off in the process. I'm about to kiss Betty again when she catches me off guard, flipping us over. 

I grunt as she goes down on me, dominating with every move she makes. It's sexy as hell, so I let her dominate. For tonight, at least. 

She strips me and stairs down at me like a piece of meat. I smirk. "What are you going to do with me, Miss. Cooper?" I tease. 

Betty smiles. "After last time," she says, trailing a finger down my chest, feather light, leaving goosebumps, "I went home and did some research..."

"mmm," I say, "And what did you learn?" 

Betty smirks. "Lot's of things."

She leans down and kisses down my chest. My hands thread though her hair. It's not long before I'm rock hard. Betty's hot breath is now on my lower regions. I grunt as she takes me into her mouth, "Jesus Christ, Betty!"

Betty chuckles around me and the vibrations send my eyes rolling back in my head. Her mouth is so warm and wet, its intoxicating. Betty bobs her head and I can't help when my hips buck. Betty moves her hands to hold my hips down to the bed, leaving her completely in control of my pleasure. 

I moan loudly, not bothering holding back my sounds as she sucks on the head while stroking the shaft. "G-god."

Betty pulls off and smirks, "You can just call me, Betty."

I can't bring myself to care that she's using my own words against me. I'm too far gone for that. Betty goes back down, deepthroating me. I take a sharp intake of breath. "Betty, I'm going to cum!" I warn her. 

She only hums in response, once again, leaving the vibrations to send me over the edge. My head falls back on the pillows and my eyes roll into my head as I practically scream. Betty swallows every last bit of cum and then comes up to kiss me in my afterglow. 

I taste myself on her lips, which in a way is a bit disgusting, but my brain isn't really in the best shape to think about those things right now, so I just sigh into the kiss. Betty pulls back and smiles. 

"You are a goddess, Betty Cooper," I tell her. 

Betty giggles and kisses me again. "I know."

I smirk, "Don't get to cocky now," I tell her. "It's you're turn now."

I move down and kiss her neck, electing a moan from her throat. I peal her sweater off her body, tossing it across the room. I remove her undershirt and then go for the bra. It takes me a bit, but I'm able to actually undo it myself this time. "Victory!" I announce, swinging the bra by the strap around my finger. 

Betty giggles, "You're ridiculous."

I smile and move to her jeans, sliding them off her legs, followed by her underwear. She's completely naked under me again and I take in the sight, smiling to myself. Betty is mine. Everything I see it mine to toy with and explore. 

I move down so I'm crouching between Betty's legs. I grab each thigh with a hand and spread her legs as far as they can go, which is very far considering Betty is a cheerleader. Before Betty had time to think, I bend down and lick a stripe across her folds. 

"Jughead!" Betty screams. 

I chuckle, "Yes, love?"

Betty's only response is a moan and I take that as my 'go ahead'. I bend back down and take her clit between my teeth, tugging lightly. Betty grunts. I flick my tongue across it and begin to rub circles around it. Betty is falling apart beneath me, writhing and moaning. I bring a hand to join my mouth, sliding a finger up in her. I continue with my tongue, making a 'home hither' motion with my finger. 

There is warning except for a scream from Betty before she is cumming around my finger, tightening around it. I don't stop though. I plan on giving her the best night of her life. I pull my mouth off of her, inserting another finger and moving my thumb to rub her clit. She's tight around the two fingers, like I expected her to be considering her virginity. I move up her, placing kisses as I make my way back to her mouth. I keep toying with her.

When I kiss her she's panting. "Jug I cant, I cant cum again."

I move to her ear, biting on the ear lobe. "I know you can Betty."

"Jug-"

"Cum, Betty. Cum for me."

Betty thrusts into my hand and I feel another orgasm overtake her. I decide that with her not being experienced with this, if I try to have her cum again she might her overstimulated. 

Betty relaxed beneath me and I remove my hand, wiping it on the sheets. I collapse next to her. I maneuver Betty to her side as she catches her breath. I spoon her, placing kisses on the back of her shoulder. 

Betty sighs, once she's calmed down. "That was amazing. I love you"

I smile. "I love you too."

Betty nuzzles back into me and I reach down to pull the comforter over us. 

"Sleep, love," I tell her. "I'll wake you when it get's near your curfew."

Betty hums and falls asleep in my arms. I burry my nose in her hair. I love her so much, and it feels amazing to have her back in my arms. 


	7. Tales from the Dark Side

> _People of Riverdale,_
> 
> _I have rid this down of the drug-dealing, child-killer and others like him. Now, you must choose your fate. The next 48 hours will be test, and I will be watching you very closely. Show me you are pure of heart, and my work ends. Continue to sin, and I will take up the sword again_

**2x7- directly after the episode, before 7x8**

There are a few perks to finally, officially being a Serpent. For one, Sweet Pea doesn't hate me anymore. Toni and I are over whatever had happened between us and we are good so to speak. I can even consider them my friends, along with Fangs. So, of course, after the last fiasco (Betty chasing Keller, Archie and I getting mixed with Penny, and of course, the town failing the Black Hood's test) there was going to be a Harry Potter marathon at my trailer tonight. 

Fangs' idea, by the way. It seems I'm the host for everything now, considering I live alone. 

I find myself on the couch with Betty in my lap. Toni is lounged across the floor while Fangs cuddles with the arm of the couch. And Sweat Pea, of course, it perched on the back of the couch, like a fucking cat. 

It's hours until we reach the forth movie, and Betty is sleeping on my chest. 

"Ya know," Sweet Pea says, tilting his head, "I can see how people think you two are cute."

I roll my eyes, trying not to laugh so I don't wake Betty. "In some aspects, I guess."

"Oh, please," Toni scoffs. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

She's not exactly wrong. I do a lot of things for Betty that I would never do for anybody else. "Kinda how love works," I say, brushing a strand of hair from Betty's cheek. 

"Sap," Toni snorts.

"Come on guys," Fangs laughs. "Give the guy a break. I thinks it's nice how much the like each other."

I smile and roll my eyes. I can't really be upset with them. I secretly like when people gush about Betty and I. It makes me fell good, like it's something I'm doing right. Loving Betty is the one thing that can't be taken from me. Nothing can make me stop loving her. 

Betty stirs in my arms and I place a kiss on her temple. "Morning, sleeping beauty," I smile. 

"Awww," Sweat Pea mocks. 

I promptly ignore him. Betty grunts, "What time is it?"

"About ten pm," I tell her. 

"Ugh," Betty grunts, "Why can I never stay up late?!"

I laugh. "Because you're the morning person in this relationship, and I'm the night owl."

"Mmm," Betty yawns, "makes sense."

I laugh when she lays back on my chest and falls asleep again, clearly forgetting that I'm not the only one in the room. After Betty has remained asleep for the entire length of the fifth movie, I figure I should probably go put her in the bed so she doesn't wake with back problems. 

But, as it turns out, Fangs goes to get a glass of water and trips over my foot, sounding a massive thump as he lands on the ground. Betty wakes. Toni, Sweet Pea, and I are laughing out asses off. 

Fangs groans from the floor and Betty asks, a bit disoriented from her sleep, "What happened?"

"Fangs fell," Toni snorts. 

Betty just grunts and lets her head fall back to my chest. Fangs gets up from the ground and I calm my laughter, still smiling from the funny event. I rub circles on Betty's lower back, "Would you like to move to the bed, love?" I ask. 

Betty shakes her head, "No I wanna watch the-" She's cut off by a yawn. 

I chuckle, "Come on," I tell her. "You're exhausted."

One of the perks of Betty being super tired is that she doesn't argue as much. So, all it takes for me to get her up off my lap and walking toward the bedroom is a little push. I get up to walk her there, but she pushes me back onto the couch, "I'm sleepy, not a cripple."

Sweet Pea snorts at that, but I merely roll my eyes. "Okay, love."

I watch as Betty walks off. I see its going to happen before it actually does, because she's walking slightly to the right of the threshold leading into the other half of the trailer. "Ummm, Betty..." is all I get our before she walks straight into the wall. 

Toni is now permanently laughing her ass off, rolling on the floor. Fangs was in the middle of a sip of water, which promptly comes out his nose. Sweet Pea... well he is sounding like a hyperventilating hyena. 

"Oh, Betty, " I say getting up and walking over to her. 

She rubs her forehead. "Ow."

I sigh and shake my head. She's got a nasty bump. I put a had on her back, leading her to the bedroom. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" I ask once I have her laying on the bed. 

Betty just humms and turns onto her side. I toss the throw blanket from the foot of the bed over her. She burrows into it and is soon what I like to call a 'Betty burrito'. I smile and shake my head, going beck into the front of the house. 

I place myself on the couch. The other three seem to have calmed down now. Toni smiles at me. "You know you turn all gushy when she's around right?"

"I've got no idea what your talking about," I tell her, avoiding eye contact. I do know actually, I just don't like admitting it. 

Toni snorts one last time and taunts, "ohhhh-kaaay."

Fangs just gives me a knowing smirk when I look over to him. I roll my eyes and turn back to the movie, not really caring to much about it. The books are way better anyway. 


	8. House of the Devil

**2x8- After FP, Alice, Betty, and Jughead were at the diner.**

"Well," my dad says, "At least you kept the place clean."

I smile, "I can't stand mess."

FP chuckled a bit, "When you were little, that was always true unless it came to your bedroom."

I smile, remembering. Back when Mom was still here, we had a bigger trailer, a three bedroom. I remember always cleaning anything but my bedroom. I couldn't stand when their were dirty dishes because it kind of grosses me out. I could never actually be in the living room unless the floor was vacuumed because I can't stand feeling the dirt on my feet. When it came to my bedroom though, I would always find it easier if I could just keep my clothes on the floor. Then, I would be able to see everything I owned and not have to dig thorough the dresser for what I wanted. But that's the mindset of a ten year old, I guess. 

My dad tosses his things on the coffee table and sits back on the couch. I go into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Yes, it may be two in the afternoon, but I'm beginning to get a headache from my lack of caffeine today. 

I'm waiting on the coffee to brew when my dad walks into the kitchen. "These yours, son?"

I turn to look and see what he's talking about. There, hanging from his pinky, are a pair of black, lace underwear. Betty's underwear. "Oh, I- um- well, you see-"

FP snorts and tosses them to me with a smirk, "Been busy while I was gone?"

My face pales and I say quietly, "Maybe..." I shove Betty's underwear into my pocket. 

The coffee is done, and I pour myself a cup. My dad comes up and pats my back with a hard slap, "Stay safe, kid."

"Dad!" I say, "I don't need you to-"

"I know," FP says, smiling, "But it's fun."

I huff and walk away from him. I leave the trailer and sit on the stairs leading to the door. I text Betty. 

> **My dad may or may not have found your underwear shoved into the couch cushions...**

Now, Betty is not normally one to curse, but I can see why she does this time. She replies:

> **Oh, fuck...**

I smile and sip my coffee. I send her a text back:

> **Sorry, love. It didn't occur to me to check the trailer for your hidden undergarments**

Her next reply is the best yet. 

> **... I can't believe your dad saw my underwear**

I look at it and laugh. Maybe this was a little funny... okay, its fucking hilarious. 

* * *

**2x8- the parking lot of the White Wyrm, after the party.**

I hate doing this to her. I hate that she's getting involved. I hate seeing the tears in her eyes as I try to walk away, but she grabs me and pulls me back, cupping my face. It hurts, because this is the last time I'm going to let her do it. I can't have her being a part of the Serpents. It's not safe for her. 

_"Just tell me what happened, Jug."_ She pleads. _"Tell me."_

I savor her hands on my face. Her skin against mine. I just wish this wasn't happening. I wish the hadn't done that God damn dance. Who had told her about the dance anyways? _"Please,"_ I beg, _"Go home."_

I can see in her eyes, the tears there breaking and falling down her face. I turn away, leaving her behind me. I'm alone. I think the fight is over. It's done. I don't have to look at how much I've hurt her anymore tonight. I'm clearly wrong. 

I've never heard Betty so mad in my life. She screams after me, "FORESYTHE PENDLETON JONES, YOU LOOK AT ME!"

It stops me cold. not because she used my real name, but because of the emotion in her voice. The anger. I turn back to her slowly. The dam has broken and her mascara and eyeliner run down her cheeks. 

"I will _not_ let you push me away," She tells me. 

I bit my lip. "Betty, please. If you do this, I cant protect you."

I don't need _protecting_ , Jughead," She bites back. "I can hold my own just fine!"

I huff. She's really pushing me to take it all back, but I can't. "Really?" I as sourly, "I don't think you get it, Betty. What being a Serpent _means_. It means you have a _target_ on your back! The Northside breathing down your neck, trying to _destroy_ you."

"I know!" Betty tells me. "You think I haven't thought this through?! I _love_ you, Jughead. And I can't let you walk away from me."

I walk towards her and pull her to my harshly, kissing her. I stay like that with her for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. I lean my forehead on hers. I can't leave her. I should, but I cant. She's do damn stubborn to let me. "Betty," I whisper. "I need time to think. I have to figure everything out."

"And you cant stay with me when you do that?" She scoffs. 

I sigh and bit my lip. "We're not over, Betty. Not yet. Let me get everything straightened out before you come jumping in, though. At least let me do that."

Betty shakes her head. "And how long is that going to take?"

"I don't know," I tell her. "But I promise you, I'm not going to let you be the one that got away."

Betty nods, kissing me one last time. Then she walks away. 


	9. Silent Night, Deadly Night

**2x9- Betty and Jughead in the Blue and Gold**

I'm visiting Riverdale High for the Secret Santa. It's a blessing and a curse. Betty's here. I see her and all I can think about is the break we're having. A fucking break. It's killing me. But it's keeping her safe while I get things settled, so I'm pushing though. Until that is, Betty walks into the Blue and Gold. I can't really be upset about it because she had as much a right to be here as I do. But it's our place. It's were we always solve cases and occasionally make out. There's to many memories to be in this room with her and it not be painful. 

_"Look, I'm sorry,"_ I say as she takes careful steps toward me. _"For how it all went down between us. The Serpents, my dad and I specifically, we're in a precarious place. I just don't want you in those crosshairs."_

I'm trying to make it better, by explaining it more. But it seems I only make it worse. 

_"Well that's not your decision to make, Jughead,"_ Betty snaps. 

I sigh and speak before she continues, "Well then, think of it like protecting me. I'm in more danger if I'm also worrying about keeping you safe. So, if I _know_ you're safe, away from all the danger, then I can make more rational decisions."

Betty huffs. I take a step toward her, but I refrain from touching her. "I would feel better if I was there helping you. Watching you."

I sigh. "I know. But we're _both_ safer apart right now."

Betty lets out a bitter laugh and a tear falls down her cheek. I reach up, swiping it away with my thumb. "Don't you cry over me, Betty Cooper," I tell her. "I'm not done with you yet."

"It feels like you are," Betty argues. 

I shake my head giving her a small smile. "Never."

* * *

**2x9- after the serpents take care of Penny**

I watch as the blood runs off my hands, mixing with the suds of the soap. It's done. Penny is gone for good. I know if Betty could see me, she would probably push me away. I just cut up a woman. What would she say to that?

I sigh, pumping more soap in my hand. I'm one step closer to Betty. To getting her back. With Penny out of the way, drugs are out of the way. The Serpents are drug free which makes things safer for Betty. 

Things are tense between us. I know they won't go back to normal right away. It'll take time to get back to where we were. But in the end, it will all be for the better. I hope, at least.

* * *

**2x9- after the episode**

I stare down at my phone, looking at Betty's contact. I feel like a should call her. It's the morning after Christmas. Taking a deep breath, I hit the call button, bring the phone up to my ear. She answers on the fifth ring. 

"Jug..."

I smile hearing her voice. "Meet me at Pop's for breakfast."

"Sure but-"

"Gotta go, bye," I say. I hand up the phone taking a deep breath. Step one... check. 

I meet Betty at Pops. I wait for her by the door. When she walks up to me she gives me a small smile. 

I hold out my hand to her. "Jughead Jones, pleased to meet you."

Betty arches an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Me starting over," I tell her. "I've been thinking about how I'm going to get back together with you and I've decided we are going to start fresh."

Betty laughs. "Are you serious?"

I smile and nod. 

"Well in that case," Betty says, taking my hand to shake, "My name is Betty Cooper. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

I smile. "I'd love to."


	10. The Blackboard Jungle

**2x10- When Betty meet's Jughead in Pop's**

Betty sits across from me in the booth. It's quite a bit more awkward than I imagined. At our 'breakfast date' last week, Betty and I had ended the meal deciding that we should be friends before we get back together. We want any tension from the break up cleared before we get back together. But, I wasn't expecting for Southside High to be shut down. I'm going to be going back to school with Betty. We're still a bit awkward together. 

_"I wanted to meet because I need help,"_ Betty says. 

I'm silent for a moment, motioning for her to continue. 

_"You remember that baby my mom put up for adoption?"_ She asks. 

_"The long lost Cooper sibling?"_

She nods, _"I was hoping you'd put me in tough with your social worker, Ms. Wiess, to see if she can help me find him."_

 _"Betty,"_ I say, _"of course I'll help. But why the sudden need for a brother?"_

Betty looks down at her hands for a moment before coming back up to meet my eyes. _"Polly had the twins. And she didn't even call my mother to tell her. I know my mom's crazy, but she's also... really sad. So, maybe if she found her son, having him in our lives..."_

I give her a small smile. I place my hand on hers over the table. That's a friendly gesture right? I should be able to do that if we're friends. I want to comfort her, but for so long I've been doing that intimately. I know the things that could make her feel better, but I cant to them with our friendly status. _"I'll send you Ms. Wiess's number,"_ I tell her. 

Betty smiles, _"Thank you, Jug."_

I squeeze her hand over the table. She squeezes back. 

She sighs. "When can we go back to normal?"

I rub circles into the back of her hand with my thumb. "When we're ready. I know, it's killing me too, but I don't want to go through this again, so I have to do it slow."

Betty smiles a sad smile. "I can appreciate that. You're probably right anyways."

I chuckle. "For once I'm the right one in this relationship- um, friendship." my smile drops a bit and I take my hand back. It was a friendship, not a relationship. "Sorry."

Betty purses her lips and shakes her head, "It's okay, Jug."

I nod, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

 _"I'm happy you're going to be back at Riverdale High,"_ She tells me. 

I smile. "Me too."

* * *

**2x10- after the episode**

I look at how the neon lights from Pop's illuminate Betty's blonde hair. She's beautiful. I want to reach out and touch her, but a friend doesn't touch her that way I want to. Wow, that sounds really perverted. It's not, you just have to know the context.

"So, did you get your problem with the school solved?" Betty asks, sipping her milkshake. 

I shrug, "For the time being."

Betty nods and takes a deep breath. I give her a smile that I hope looks encouraging. "We may only be friends now Betty, but I can still read you like an open book. What's stressing you out?"

Betty sighs and plays with the whipped cream in the tip of her milkshake. "I don't know. I'm just... stressed. I keep thinking about the things that could happen, waiting for the next serial killer or something..."

I'm silent for a moment, thinking about how I can help her in a friendly way, and not a boyfriend way. Then I get it. I stand and place a twenty on the table to cover the check. "Come with me," I tell her. 

Betty scrunches an eyebrow, but follows me out of the dinner. I lead her over to my motorcycle. I straddle it, taking my keys out. "Hop on," I tell her. 

Betty looks at me for a moment. I know what she's thinking. Her on the back of my bike will be the closest we've been since the break up. She climbs on, wrapping her arms around my waist. I try not to think about her touch to much. It's friendly, I remind myself. 

I speed off down the roads, leading to an old place I used to go to whenever I was upset. When we get there Betty looks around. "Are we going into Fox Forest?"

I smile, "Come on."

Betty huffs but follows me though the woods. We reach a clearing and I stop. In the clearing, there are stacks of packaged, dried corn. I explain to Betty, "About a mile out of town there was an old Feed Store. When they shut down, instead of leaving all the packaged feed in the building, the dumped it out here."

"Okay..." Betty says, "Why?"

I shrug, "Beats me. But a few years back, I would always come here when I was upset. When my dad was still drinking. I set up the bags like furniture-as you can see, and I would just sit."

Betty chuckled. "So we're just going to sit?"

I laugh. "No, no, no. We're going to break things."

Betty laughs. I grab one of the feed bags and drag it over to her. I reach in my pocket and pull out my pocket knife, unfolding it and handing it to her. She takes it, arching an eyebrow. 

"Stab it," I say. "That bag, it is everything you're worried about. Stab it."

Betty looks at me like I'm mentally insane. 

"Trust me," I say smiling. 

Betty sighs, "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

I watch as she crouches down near the bag. She stabs the bag. 

"That was weak," I criticize, laughing. "You can to better."

Betty glares at me. I smile back. She looks back down to the bag. I watch as she stabs the bag, repetitively, feed flying everywhere. When the bad is completely mutilated, she looks up at me, panting. Her eyes are angry and I smile, knowing it's working. "Get me another one."

I do. 

Betty shreds about five bags of feed. By the time she's done, she's laying in the grass, staring up at the night sky. I lay down beside her. 

"I feel better," She tells me. 

I smile. "I figured you would."

"That's the most insane thing I've ever done," She tells me. 

I laugh. "I like my women a little crazy."

Betty doesn't say anything, she just takes my hand and clasps them between us. 


	11. Wicked and the Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut is basically all this chapter is, but fluff after the smut, so I've marked where the smut ends.

**2x12- The end of the episode.**

_"Look,"_ I say. Betty sits next to me on the couch. She's a friendly distance away. I think to myself, now's as good a time as ever. Betty knows everything. Penny is gone for good. We found General Pickens's head. I want her back. _"I'll be apologizing for it for the rest of my life, but I'm sorry for feeling like I needed to shield you from the Serpents or... my darkness._ I've seen the past few hours, you can handle anything. I'm sorry I didn't see that before and I'm sorry for everything I've put us though because now it all seems ridiculous. I belong with you. I guess I was just being cautious because I didn't want to loose you..."

"I'm never going to leave you, Jug." Betty assures. "and, I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

"I know," I tell her. "I'm sorry."

Were both silent for a few moments, not looking at each other. "Well," Betty sighs. _"I should probably head home."_

_"Yeah,"_ I nod. No, I think. I'm not letting her go again. _"Or you could stay."_ I look over to her to see she's already looking at me. I place a hand on the skirt of her dress, not quite touching her leg. _"Stay."_

She glances down to my hand and then back up to me. Then she's there, kissing me. She straddles my lap and my hands move everywhere. It's been way to long since I've been able to touch her. My heart speeds up, beating rapidly in my chest.

I reach my hands around her, unzipping her dress in a single, swift motion. I tug it down off her shoulders, the fabric pooling in our laps. I move down, placing a kiss to her pulse point. Then to her larynx; moving down, to where her breast's begin to swell.

Betty pulls back for a moment and I think I've taken it to far before I see the look in her eyes. Her hands tug at my hair. _"I want all of you, tonight."_

I smile, pulling her closer against me. She tug my suspender's off my shoulders. Without breaking our kiss, I stand and carry her to the bedroom, placing her on the mattress below me. I kick my shoes off, letting them fall to the floor. I shove my socks off with the balls of my feet, letting them drop on top of my shoes. Betty kicks off her shoes and they fly across the room, one hitting the wall and the other flying out into the hallway. I laugh and move down to kiss her shoulder, down to her stomach, tugging her dress the rest of the way off.

I sit back and unbutton my shirt, balling it up and tossing it to the floor with the rest of our clothes. Betty reaches for my pants, undoing them and pushing them down. I lean forward over her, kicking them the rest of the way off, leaving me in only my boxers. I kiss the valley between her breasts, sliding the straps off her shoulders and pulling until the clasp snaps and breaks.

Betty laughs, but before she can say anything I kiss her. "I'll buy you a new one."

I move down, tugging her underwear off. I remove my boxers and press my body up against hers. I take a few deep breaths, just feeling her skin on mine. There's nothing between us, nothing holding us back. I place a soft kiss to her lips and ask, "Are you sure you're ready?" I have to make sure. I don't want there to be any regret at the end of the night. 

Betty nods, pulling me back down for another kiss. "I'm ready, Jug."

I nod, moving a hand down her body slowly until I reach between her legs. I slip a finger into her folds and groan, "You're so wet, Betty."

She pants below me, "Please, Jug."

I nod, pulling away to take a condom out of the nightstand drawer. I unwrap it and rip it open with my teeth. Betty watches me as I slid it on, hands shaking. I'm nervous as hell. I don't want to mess this up. I want it to be good for her, for her to enjoy it. I lean forward over her, supporting my weight with a hand beside her head. She nods to me and I line myself up with her entrance, pushing forward slowly.

Betty keeps her eyes on mine as I slide the head in as gently as possible. I bring my hand that's not supporting my weight up to brush the hair out of her face. I place a soft kiss to her lips. "You good?" I ask.

Betty take a few breaths and gives a nod. I reach down and guide her leg to come up over my shoulder. It stretches her wider, which hopefully helps with any pain she might be feeling. I push forward slowly, making sure I don't go to fast for her. It's hard to go slow. She's so tight and warm around me, but I manage. The last thing I want to do it hurt her.

When I'm all the way in her, she clenches around me and I groan. "God, Betty."

I lean down to kiss her. "I love you," I tell her.

Betty smiles, "I love you too. You can move."

I pull back out slowly and then thrust back in. Betty whimpers. I stop.

"No, keep going Jug," she says. "I'm good, I promise."

I repeat the motion, moving my hand down between us and begin rubbing circles onto her clit. Betty moans and arches up into me. I moan at the sensation and speed up my thrusts. "Oh God," Betty says. "Jughead!"

I kiss Betty's neck. "I've got you baby."

"Harder," she pants.

I obey her wishes, rubbing over her clit faster and thrusting deeper and harder, picking up my pace. There's not a moment a pleasure induced sound isn't coming from Betty's mouth. "Cum for me baby," I tell her. "I want to feel you cum around me."

In just three more thrusts, Betty's orgasm hits and she clenches down on me. She's unbelievably tight, sending me over the edge. I thrust once more as my orgasm resides. I pull out and collapse next to Betty, trying to catch my breath.

> **END OF SMUT**

I pull Betty closer to me. I'm covered in a sheen of sweat and my lungs burn along with every muscle in my body, but it feels amazing. Betty rests her head on my chest, cuddling into me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Betty smiles and traces patterns on my chest with her fingers. "I'm amazing, Jughead."

I smile, letting out a sigh of relief. I place a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Betty."

"I love you too, Jughead."

I smile up at the ceiling. This is all I've ever wanted. Just Betty and I. I love her so fucking much. I will not loose her.

Once Betty and I catch our breaths and the afterglow resides, I turn on my side so I'm facing her. I kiss her nose, smiling like an idiot. "I'm hungry."

Betty laughs and cups my cheek. "When are you not?"

I laugh with her and pull her in to kiss me. It's not heated like before. It's simple, sweet, loving. It's the best kiss I've ever had with her. I lay there staring at Betty for what feels like hours. Its not either one of us that breaks the silence, but commotion outside. I sigh. "We should probably get dressed."

Betty places a soft kiss on my lips. She pulls away to go grab her dress, but I grab her wrist and pull her back down again. She smiles, into the kiss and places a hand on my chest, gently pushing back. "We don't have time for round two," She giggles. 

I smile and let her go, grabbing my own clothes. I make sure the trailer looks decent and that there's not any hidden undergarments for my dad to find this time. I change she sheets because there is no way I'm going to let my dad sleep in those after what we just did in them. 

After we get everything settled, I take Betty home. Before I let her go, I place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll call you later okay?"

She nods and smiles. I watch as she walks up the steps to her house, a little bounce in her step. The thought that I put that happiness there makes me ecstatic. 

God, I really do love that girl. 


	12. The Tell-Tale Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so angry because I had this whole thing done, and my pinky accidently hit the delete button as I was scrolling to the top to proof read and OMG IMMA KILL SOMETHING. So, this was once a chapter that was REALLY WELL WRITTEN BUT NOT ANYMORE BECAUSE I'M ANGRY. Anyways, sorry about the rant, I'm just super frustrated now.

**2x13- Jughead calls Betty**

_"Hey, Jug. What's up?"_

I smile hearing Betty's voice. Yes, I just dropped her off no less than an hour ago, but sue me. I literally just lost my virginity with her, so yes, I'm going to call her and tell her goodnight. A part of me wishes that Betty could have stayed the night, and we could have woken together, cuddled up naked. I smile wider thanking about the chance of that being a possibility one day. _"Nothing I was just calling to say goodnight and uhh… I love you."_

Her reply sends an immediate red flag off in my mind. _"Oh, Jug, uh... I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

The line goes dead. I lower my phone, staring at the screen like it's just killed my entire family.

She didn't even say 'I love you' back to me. Had I done something wrong? Had she not enjoyed it? Sure I was inexperienced, but was I really that bad? Rationally, I know that's probably not the reason she said that and hung up abruptly, but it's been along night and I'm allowed to have irrational thought's, okay? 

Before my mind can travel farther down that dark path, my father comes in. Of course, he ends up mad that I sent General Pickens' head to Hiram Lodge. Before he stomps off though, he stops, noticing my unusually reserved attitude.

"What's wrong?" he asks, "You haven't argued with me like you normally do."

I shrug. I don't normally have these conversations with my dad. The only things we talk about are my book, murder, the Serpents, and other conspiracies in the town. I figure though, he's really been trying to be a good dad to me, and eventually we're going to have a bonding moment so it might as well be now. 

"It's Betty," I say as he sits on the other end of the couch. 

"You still not over her?" he asks. 

I shake my head, pulling my knees up to my chest. "No, we actually got back together."

"So why are you bummed?" Dad asks. "You've got your girl back."

"Well," I begin, "She came over and...we did... stuff. I called her to tell her goodnight, but she was acting really weird."

Dad sighs, "I don't know this girl super well, but from what I've seen, Jug, it's probably just family drama. I mean, you know her mother..."

I cant help but chucked at that. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry your head to much son," he says standing. "Sleep on it and talk to her."

I nod, taking a deep breath. He's right. I know he's right. I can't just assume things. I shouldn't assume things. I need to talk to her. 

"Now about the head..."

* * *

**2x13- The morning after**

The next morning I wake up early to walk to the northside and chaperone Betty to school. She seems tired and reserved. It worries me more to see her like this. We walk down the sidewalk, holding an umbrella between us. It's raining lightly. Not hard, but just enough for Betty to worry about her mascara and me worry about my computer in my bag.

When I ask her about last night's phone call, she's quick to stop and cup my cheek. _"Last night was amazing."_ She tells me. _"There was just a lot of drama when I got home."_

 _"Let me guess,"_ I say, _"Chic-centric?"_

 _"It'll be fine,"_ She assures me, linking her arm in mine. We continue out walk, _"Just typical Cooper house lunacy."_

I smile. I'm glad that I was just being irrational last night. I place a kiss to her temple as we walk. Knowing Betty wasn't upset about our night is a massive weight off my shoulders. I feel lighter. 

"I love you, Jug. And I regret nothing about last night." She adds. 

"Really?" I ask, smiling. 

She nods. "Yeah. It's was mind blowing. It was with you."

I'm so happy to have her back with me. I savor how her body heat still travels through the jackets of our linked elbows. If there's one thing I've learned from being apart from Betty so long, it's that I cant take her for granted. I used to, and then she was gone, longing for her. Now I know, someday I might not be able to kiss her our touch her. Every touch is a gift, so I'm gong to make it last as long as possible. Before we get to the school, I place a soft kiss ion her lips. 

Yeah, I think. I don't ever want to loose her again. 

* * *

**2x13- Betty comes clean about the body**

My dad's life was almost condemned when he his the body of Jason Blossom. Now I come to find out, my girlfriend had hidden the body of a shady man. I'm furious, but I'm also scared. I react in the only way I know how. I do everything I can to protect Betty. If she's getting herself into this, she's not doing it alone. She will never be alone as long as I can help it. 

So, I help her dump the shady man's car in the river. She tossed his phone in after it and I take her into my arms. 

"I'm so sorry, Jug," She says into my shoulder. "I just can't handle this on my own."

"Shh," I say. I place a hand on the back of her head. Her pony tail is frizzled a bit, so I smooth it down. "You will never be alone, Betty. But next time, don't let it go this far. Don't end up like my dad."

She begins to cry and I hold her closer. I didn't want her to ever have to do something like this. But it was happening, right now, in the present. Betty had buried a fucking body. What kind of mother has their child help them with that? I don't care if Betty had insisted on helping or if Hal was on his way. Alice should have had enough common sense to call the police! If it had really been self defense on Chic's part, everything would have been fine. 

Now there was this mess. A mess Betty didn't need to be in. I hold her until she's done crying and I walk her back home. Before I leave her, I kiss her and tell her I love her. 

"I love you too, Juggie." She says, smiling a sad smile. 

I kiss her again before letting her walk up the steps to her house. If somebody found the body or the car, Betty was not getting put away for this. Even if I have to take the fall for her, she will not end up like my dad almost did. 


	13. The Hills have Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut after the hot tub.

**2x14- On the way to Lodge Lodge.**

Chic's words echo though my head. _It will be bad for Betty and Alice._ I huff, leaning back in my seat. The seatbelt rubs uncomfortably on my neck. Betty grabs my hand, moving my attention to her. She gives me a smile and I give her my best one back. 

What kind of person threatens his to hurt his sister and mother? Something was off about that guy. Betty is living with that psychopath, I'm sure of it. I know Betty can handle her own, but when you live with somebody, they have access when you're venerable. When your sleeping. I'm worried he will do something to her. 

The dude is creepy as fuck for one, and then he goes and says that bullshit. 

Betty leans her head on my shoulder and I absently place a kiss on her hairline. Whatever the problem with Chic, she's here with me for the time being. She's safe for now. 

* * *

**2x14- after the hot tub**

_"Did it make you feel better,"_ Betty asks through the bathroom door, _"kissing Veronica?"_

I can't help but smile to myself. _"Felt good watching Archie's face."_

_"Okay but did you enjoy kissing her?"_

I chuckle, closing my book, _"I know entrapment when I heat it Betty."_

The door to the bathroom slides open and I look over. My eyes widen as I take in her appearance. Black lingerie clings to her smooth pale skin, teasing me. My jaw drops as I see she's wearing a black wig. I never thought she would look good as a brunet, but this is proving me wrong. Her green eyes pop. Her eyes are mischievous and I know I'm in for a wild ride. _"Because if you did,"_ she says, _"I might have to punish you."_

Oh fucking hell. I set my book aside, moving so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. _"How?"_

Betty slowly walks toward me, hips swaying like the tease she is. _"I packed this incase you needed a distraction... from your sleuthing."_

She moves so she's standing between my legs. My fingers come forward and trace the lace at the bottom of her bra. Her hands wrap around my neck and I breath out a shaky breath, _"Consider me distracted."_

Betty pushed me back on the bed with a hard shove and I find myself growing hard. She crawls over me and places a kiss on my lips, if you could even call it a kiss. Her lips barely brush mine. I move forward, trying to properly kiss her. She tisk's and moves to straddle my lap, putting pressure on my chest with her hands to keep me down.

Realistically, I could flip her if I wanted and take control. I don't want to do that though. This is to interesting and new. Its to fucking hot for me to stop her. I want to know what she had planed. My heart rate accelerates as she slides her hands slowly to my shoulders, slipping her fingers under my robe, pushing it down. the tie loosens and she pushes it back off of me. I'm left in my boxers as her eyes move across my chest. She leans down with a smirk and places a kiss to my sternum. I move my hands to her hair and the wig slides off. She tosses it across the room, her blonde locks falling back into place. She bites at my chest moving down until she's at the waistband of my boxers.

"Betty," I say.

"Hmmm?" She asks. Her fingers slip into the waistband, slowly pulling my last bit of clothing down my legs and throwing them in the same direction her wig went.

The cool air hits my hard on and I gasp. She takes me in her hand, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. I let out a ragged breath. She smirks. I groan and throw my head back as she begins pumping her hand. My hands move to her hips, squeezing. I need to touch her, fuck her. She teases the head and I gasp, "Betty!"

Her hand is suddenly gone. I open my eyes to see she's smirking.

"Come on," I tell her.

She giggles, moving to kiss down my chest again, except this time she doesn't stop until she's deep throating me. Her mouth is so warm and wet. The she makes a swallowing motion and I throw my head back again, groaning. I can't help when my hips thrust up. She moves her hands to hold them down.

I growl, "Betty."

She comes off with a wet pop, "What Jug? Had enough?

I can't answer, only panting and glaring. She smiles and goes back down. She sucks until I'm on the edge, not able to hold back. "Betty!"

She pulls off before I can cum and I growl again, "Fuck!"

She laughs and takes me in her hand, teasing again. When I'm about to cum she. once again, pulls back. I've suddenly had enough. I move to flip her and fuck her, but I'm shocked when she roll's me back over. My legs are hooked strangely in hers and her hands pin my shoulders down. I try to flip us, but find that I can't from the way my legs are laying.

She smirks, "Didn't think it was that easy did you?"

I groan.

She leans down over me and places a kiss on the corner of my lips. "Beg for it," she tells me.

I growl in her ear. She places another kiss right below my earlobe. "Let me fuck you," I tell her.

She hums. "Why?"

"I know you want it." I whisper in her ear. She takes my earl lobe between her teach and I buck my hips against hers, looking for the friction I so desperately needed to cum.

"Beg for it," she says again.

I growl and give in. I needed to cum so fucking bad. "Please Betty," I moan, "Let me fuck you."

She smiles and kisses me on the lips then. I know I'm getting what I want now. She releases my legs and I flip us, not even bothering with removing her lingerie. I reach between us and move the lace of her bottoms aside, lining myself up.

"You're on the pill?" I ask.

She nods. I thrust into her, moaning at the tight and wet sensation. I know I wont last long. I begin moving and she smirks, "No cumming 'till I say."

I growl thrusting deeper and harder. I have to get her as worked up as I am. She's soon gasping and moaning beneath me. She pulls me closer to her. I'm ficking her so hard that the headboard slams against the wall but I can't make myself to care.

I have to cum so bad it's becoming peinful. "Betty!" plead.

"Just a little longer," she whispers.

I push harder. Her breast's bounce below me. I go faster, if that's even possible. I reach between us, pressing my thumb to her clit. She gasps and moans, throwing her head back. I set a brutal pace with my thumb, making her skake benwath me.

She tightens around me and practicly scremas, "Now, Jug!"

I still, spilling meself inside her. She pulses around me as my vision does white and collapse on top of her. When my orgasm resides, my vison returns. I'm suddenly aware of how gross we are, laying in multiple different forms of bodily fluid. I roll off of Betty, sliding out of her in the process. I take a few deep breaths before saying. "Holy shit."

Betty laughs and smiles. "You liked it?"

I give a laugh, "You're amazing, Betty."

She places a kiss on my shoulder. "Shower sex?"

I lean over placing a kiss on her lips, "Oh hell yeah."

XxX

Later that night, Betty is cuddled up to me. She's sighs into my chest, tracing circles on my peck with her fingers. 

"So you and Veronica?" I ask, chuckling. 

Betty laughs. "Yeah."

"When?" I ask. 

"First week of school," She says, "Cheerleading tryouts."

I laugh, "Why?"

Betty shrugs. "She kissed me. There was drama with Cheryl and stuff. I don't really know why she did it, but I'm pretty sire it's what got me on the squad."

I chuckle and place a kiss on her head. 

"Are you gonna complete the circle and kiss Archie?"

I snort, "Hell no. Not if the world depended on it."

Betty laughs and places a kiss on my chest. "I love you, Jug."

"I love you too, Betty," I tell her. 

She's asleep a few moments later. I smiled to myself, pulling her closer, wishing we could stay like this forever. I want it to just be the two of us. Me and Her. her and I. 

Maybe one day. 

* * *

**2x14- When Archie runs off**

I watch as Archie disappears outside. It's unbelievable dark outside. I stand on the porch squinting out into the woods. I've lost which direction he went. I push off the railing, throwing my hands up, "Damnit!"

Betty catches up then. I loosen up when I see her. She runs forward into my arms. I hug her tightly, a hand on her head. She burrows her face into my neck. "I got you," I tell her. 

"That was almost really bad," She tells me. 

I huff and hug her tighter. She squeezes back. She pulls her head back to look at me. There are tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if-"

I kiss her, cutting her of. "Nothing happened okay? I'm fine. You're fine."

Betty nods, a single tear falling. She kisses me. We stand there for a minuet, just hugging each other. Eventually, Archie walks up on the porch, muddy and panting. "Where's Veronica?"

I motion inside and he walks in that direction. 

I burry my nose in Betty' hair. "We're good. You're safe."

She pulls back and gives me a small smile. I smile back at her, glad she's safe. 

For the next few hours I don't let Betty out of my sight. We pack our things and drive back to Riverdale. I walk her home. Even then, I don't want to let her go. I don't want to leave her with Chic. When I go to bed, I make sure my phone ringer is on incase she needs anything. Incase something happens. I won't loose her. Not again. 


	14. The Nose Tightens

**Between 2x16 & 2x17**

Getting my dad to agree to Betty staying with us wasn't as hard as I originally thought. Of course, he made a few conditions. First, Betty and I can't share a bed because he didn't want to hear any activities that it would encourage. I'm okay with this. As long as she's comfortable, I'll be fine. Second, Betty could only stay as long as Alice didn't break down the door. Personally, I would rather tell her to fuck off, but that could cause a whole other list of problems. 

So, after getting Betty a small bag together, I got her settled in the bedroom. She stood there in her pajamas, hair down around her shoulders. 

"Dad showers in the morning before work," I tell her. "I shower at night."

"I'll shower after your dad leaves in the morning," She says. 

I reach an arm out, snaking it around her waist, simultaneously pulling her closer. "I make coffee in the morning."

Betty chuckles, "And I won't speak to you until after you've finished your first cup."

I smile, "You're getting the hang of this."

Betty smiles and perches on her toes to kiss me. I smile, moving a hand up to the back of her neck, toying with the hair that hangs there.This is my favorite way to see Betty. Her hair is down and her face is clean of any make up. She's completely relaxed and entirely 'Betty.' She's not wearing a ironed skirt and straightened sweater, but just a plain pair of pink striped pajama pants and one of my iconic 'S' t-shirts. She's not stressing over anything or tense. This is when I find her most beautiful. I deepen the kiss. After a moment she pulls back and giggles, "Your dad's in the living room."

I sigh, "I know."

She places one last peck on my lips before moving to untuck the covers on the bed. Once she has everything settles she walks over to me, burying herself in my arms, "I love you, Juggie."

I wrap my arms around her and place a kiss on her head. "I love you too Betty."

XXX

The next morning, I wake to my father leaving the house for his morning shift at Pop's. I hear the shower going and assume Betty is in there. As tempting at it it to join her, I still need coffee and her mother would have my ass is her being here makes her late for school. 

I groan, getting up off of the pull out couch and make my way to the kitchen. I let my feet slide on the floor with the help of my socks, to groggy to even attempt legitimate steps. I brew my pot of coffee and move to make a bowl of cereal. 

The coffee is just finishing as I put the bowl in the sink. I've taken the first scorching sip of the bitter liquid when the shower shuts off. There's rustling for a minute of two before the door opens. I'm greeted with the image of Betty. In my robe. Obviously naked underneath. 

She doesn't seem to understand exactly what that's doing to me as she walks over. "Good morning!" she says in an entirely to chipper voice. 

I say nothing, taking a large drink of coffee. I'm trying not to look at her chest where the robe is 'v'ed, showing a large portion of each breast, probably barely concealing her nipples. 

Betty places a kiss on my cheek and grabs the cereal box. "Nice boxers," she giggles.

I look down and grumble when I see my old dinosaur boxers. "Shut up."

She readies her cereal and heads off to the bedroom. When she come's out I've finished my second cup of coffee and pulled on a pair of jeans. She wears a pair of dark navy jeans and a pastel blue sweater. I tug on my shirt, making my way over to her. I place a kiss on her forehead. 

"Finally functioning?" She asks with a smile. 

"You were no help," I tell her. "Don't think I didn't notice your little tease with my robe."

She smiles and gives me a wink before getting her school bag together. I finish my morning routine before walking over to her, placing a slow kiss on her lips. 

"I like seeing you first thing in the morning," I tell her. 

She smiles, cupping my cheek. "Me too, Juggie. I wish I could stay here forever."

* * *

**Between 2x17 and 2x18**

After the whole incident with the Serpents helping Alice and Betty with Darla and the big intimidating dude, Alice had a change of heart. She isn't against the Serpents any longer. Di spite all that, I didn't expect Alice to actually agree to Betty getting a Serpent tattoo. 

Unlike most of the other Serpents, Betty is getting her tattoo done professionally. It's Alice's one condition. 

Betty sits in the tattoo chair, her shorts pulled down on her right side. Her mother stands looking over the tattooist's shoulder. I'm at Betty's left side, holding her hand. They're about to start the tattoo. 

"Jug," Betty laughs, "You're shaking more than me."

I sigh, laughing a bit. "I'm fine Betty, this is just a really be commitment you're making."

Betty smiles placing a hand on my cheek, "I know what I'm doing."

I smile, "I know." I place a kiss on her lips and sit back as she straightens out for the tattoo. 

When the guy starts she squeezes my hand a bit, but shows no other signs of discomfort. Overall, it takes half the time mine did. When it's done, I stand and look over her. The dark colors contrast with her skin, making that area of her side even more pale than it already is. 

I smile, placing a kiss on her hand. "Welcome to the Serpents, Betty."


	15. A Night to Remember

**2x18- after Midge is revealed in _Carrie the Musical_**

****Scrams fill the room as people panic and try to make their way out of the building. People crowd the doorways and the isles of the auditorium. I move to run towards the stage, keeping out of the walkways and instead moving over the seats. I bang my shins and let out a curse, but keep moving, Kevin on my tail. By the time I climb up onto the stage, the camera I had been filming with has been dropped somewhere and I'm panting.

Somebody is pulling Midge off the wall and checking her pulse, but I have a feeling that even if she is alive, she won't last until the EMTs get here. My main concern is Betty. I rush over to where she stands at the edge of the curtain. She's still in costume which honestly isn't to different from her usual attire. "Betty," I say approaching her. 

I walk Betty backwards as she stares at me with wide eyes. "Jug."

I move her to where she can't see the action on stage. I take her face in my hands. 

"He's back," She says, breathing hard. "But he was dead."

I wipe the tears that are now rolling down her cheeks. She's hyperventilating. "Betty, breath. Don't think about that right now, just breathe."

Betty nods and I make sure she's looking into my eyes and breathing with me. I push down my own panic and worry just about Betty. I slowly work her deeper backstage until we're in her dressing room. She's calmer now. When I close the door behind us, she hugs me so tight it's a slight struggle to breathe. I hug her back and hold her against me nearly as tight as she's holding me. 

"What are we going to do?" She asks me. 

I take a deep breath. "We watch our backs."

After a few minuets I sit Betty down at her make up vanity and bring her a bottle of water from the mini fridge. The door burst open then, revealing Alice. I stand behind Betty with my hands on her shoulders, massaging lightly. Her shoulders are tighter than they have been in months, when just yesterday they were loose and she was happy. 

Alice rushes forward. "Oh my God, Betty. Thank God you're all right."

Betty nods, almost robotic. "I'm fine, Mom."

Alice takes a seat next to Betty and grasps her hand. I watch as Betty squeezes back. I'm glad she's fixed the feud with her mom, especially now that this has happened. They will need each other now. FP comes in then and lets out a sigh. He doesn't say anything but it's clear he's relieved I'm okay. He gives me a small smile and I return one. 

Then it's just the four of us, drowning in concealed panic. 

Three hours later, FP pulls the truck up to the Cooper house. Midge had been pronounced dead and the entire town was in a large panic again. The girls are walking up the driveway when my dad says, "Go."

I look over to him. "What?"

"I know you don't want to leave her alone," FP says. "Go."

I don't give him time to change his mind as I climb out of the truck and follow Betty and Alice into the house. Alice says nothing and leads Betty and I into the kitchen. "I'm going to go to bed," She tells us. "There's a casserole in the fridge if you're hungry. You don't have to go to school tomorrow."

Betty and I nod and Alice leaves us. Betty leans into me and I slip my arm around her waist. "Come on," I say tugging her toward the stairs.

Betty follows me as I guide her to her bedroom. I gather her pajamas from her dresser and set them beside her on the bed where she sits. She wraps her arms around my waist and leans her head onto my chest, right over my sternum. I cradle her into me. 

We had thought this was all over. I should have known that with this town, it will never be over. There will always be something. I make my life goal that night. I'm going to get out of Riverdale on day, and I'm taking Betty with me.


	16. Shadow of a Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning- mildly described sexual intercourse on the last insert under 2x22 after Jughead asks Betty to join the Serpents  
> Violence warning- 2x21 when Jughead surrenders

**2x20- Betty and Jughead walking to school**

_"It can't get any worse. How could it?"_ I say as Betty and I walk down the sidewalks of Betty's neighborhood to school. 

Betty grasps my hand between us. _"My dad could be the Black Hood."_

I chuckle and tug her along. _"Yeah, okay. Well, that would be worse."_

Betty hums and I stop to look back at her. She gives me a small smile. Something is defiantly wrong.

I place a small kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, okay."

Betty huffs, but nods. I wish I could help her more. I want to make her see that we will make it out of this together, just like we did last time and the time before. I can't tell her it will be okay, because it probably won't be. We walk along. 

"I love you," She says quietly as we approach the school. 

I turn back giving her the best smile I can. "I love you too."

I think back to the other night when Chic was tied up. The way I hit him, over and over again, only stopping when my dad dragged me away. It scares me how good it felt. Before I let Betty go, I pull her back for one last hug and kiss. I take her hands in mine and place a kiss on them. The message is clear: I don't want her to hurt herself. With all this stress coming back down on her, she might not think to stop herself. 

"I'll be okay, Jug." She tells me. 

I nod and let her go off to class. Sometimes, I wish I could read her mind. Not to invade her privacy or anything, I do trust her. But I want to know when she needs me. I need to know when she's going off to do something dangerous. I watch as her back moves further away from me, ponytail bobbing. Something isn't right with her. I know she's stressed with all the drama, but it seems like something else. Something deeper. Something darker. I just wish she'd tell me. 

* * *

**2x21- Jughead surrenders to the Ghoulies**

I've never come close to dying. sure, I've been injured badly, but I've never been in a situation where I know, even if I fight back, I'm going to die. So, the question is: is it better to fight, and make it harder, or should I just take it? Betty's voice is all I need to make the decision. As much as I know she's worried now, I'm glad I got to tell her I love her before I go. So, I won't fight back. An autopsy will be able to tell if any injuries were defensive. Betty will know if I fight back. As much as I want it to look like I went out strong, I know she wouldn't want me to suffer longer. 

I take one last deep breath and walk into the tree line, following the smell of the fire at the Ghoulies' camp. When I get there I see them all gathered there. Various weapons are dispersed among them. A bat with nails driven in, a crowbar. It doesn't matter though. I'm going to die either way, and if it's by a nail being driven in my jugular, the quicker the better I suppose. 

Penny Peabody smirks as I approach, _"And the sacrificial lamp arrives."_

 _"I'll remind you of the deal I made with your boss, Hiram Lodge,"_ I say. _"I hand myself over to you tonight, and there's no bloodshed tomorrow."_

 _"Apparently getting you out of the picture is more important to him than all-out serpent annihilation."_ She muses coldly.

I think to myself as I look around the clearing, if I'm going to go out, it's going to with a hell of a lot of snark. _"Thirty to one. Are you that afraid of me?"_

The Ghoulies begin moving towards me, and it takes a large amount of effort not to move away. This is it. This is the end. Malachi smirks and comes close enough so that I can smell his sour breath, _"The only scary thing it what we're going to do to your girlfriend when we find her."_

My nostrils flare as I try to hold myself back. _Not Betty,_ I think. I glare as my fist rolls up and connects with Malachi's face with enough force that I hear a finger crack, surely broken. I don't feel it though. The pain is far below the anger I feel. There's a sudden blow to my back that sends me to the ground with the air knocked out of me. My lungs tighten as I try to breath, but the hits keep coming, never giving me a chance to take one last painless breath. I lie on the ground and curl into myself. There's pain, but it doesn't matter. It will all be over in a moment.

 _"You're a true hero, Jughead,"_ I hear. _"Let you're dying thought be that your sacrifice was for nothing, and that come morning, Riverdale as you know it will cease to exist."_

I hear nothing after that, the pounding in my head to loud. I try to gasp for air, but a rib is broken, and my chest can't expand. Suddenly, the crowd clears a bit and the blows stop coming. I'm grabbed and held down, and I know whats coming next. I hear an evil chuckle as whit hot pain flares in my arm. I try not to scream, but end up making a gurgling sound with the blood in the back of my throat. 

_It's all for nothing,_ I think. I've done nothing but get myself out of the picture. With a staggering breath, I change my earlier decision. I kick the person over me and their knife embeds itself in my shoulder. 

The blows begin coming harder, but I squirm, punching and kicking wherever I can. Jughead Jones does not go down without a fight.

Everything goes black.

* * *

**2x22- When Betty visits Jughead in the** **hospital**

Betty kisses me different. Not a bad different. its just... different. She kisses me like she's going to loose me, which I suppose isn't completely illogical because she almost did. She lays her head back on my chest. For the amount of pain medication in my system, it should cut out the majority of the pain. but my lungs still burn and my head throbs. My shoulder aches with every movement, but I still move my arms around Betty. Just a few hours ago, I never thought I would be able to hold her again. 

As Betty lies against my heartbeat she mutters, "If you ever almost die again, we're going to have a serious one on one."

I smile and bit and hug her closer. "Consider me scolded."

"I'm serious, Jug." Betty sighs. "I cant loose you. When I saw you, I thought you were gone for good. Hell, Jughead, you're heart wasn't beating. It stopped again while you were in surgery."

I sigh and place a kiss to her head. "I thought I was helping. That everything would end."

Betty sits up and places her hands on my cheeks. She steers my eyes to her. "If you _ever_ do something like this again, I will kill you myself."

I give her a small smile and connect my lips with hers. "I have no doubt, Betty Cooper."

* * *

**2x22- After Jughead convinces Betty that she won't be like her father**

My hand still rests on Betty's cheek as she wipes the last tear from her face. She gives me a small smile and I leans forward, returning it with a kiss. "You are good," I remind her one last time, whispering the statement against her lips. 

Betty nods along with me, but just as I go in for a second kiss, Dagwood lets out a cry. Betty sighs and I move to pick him up out of the basket. Betty and I have been left on babysitting duty as Alice is having her midlife crises and Polly is out with an old high school friend. I've not got much experience with children, much less with babies, but I'm trying. Betty's eyes grow soft as I rock Dagwood from where I sit on the floor. Dagwood settles down and Betty smiles. "You're good with him."

I chuckle. "We have a connection," I joke. "Us men with unfortunate names have to stick together."

Honestly, Dagwood may be worse than Forsythe. Betty laughs and places a kiss on my cheek. I smile and steal the kiss that Dagwood's dramatics prevented just moments earlier. "You'd be an amazing father," Betty says quietly to me. 

I sigh and look down to Dagwood. The few time's I've ever thought about having children, I've always thought about my dad. I always think about all the mistakes he made, or about how my mother and sister left when it got bad enough. I never want to be the man my father was. I don't want to drive Betty away.

"Hey," Betty says, turning my head back to look at her. "What did you just tell me a few minuets ago?"

I huff, knowing where she's going with her line of questioning. "That you're not like your father."

Betty gives a soft smile. "You're not FP, Jughead. You know better than to let yourself fall down that path."

I sigh. I know she's right. She normally is, so I wave my white flag and place another kiss to her lips. 

* * *

**2x22- when Jughead asks Betty to be his Serpent queen**

My heart swells when Betty outright squeals and jumps back into my arms. Her naked chest presses up against mine as she kisses me. She beams. "At least I've already got the tattoo covered."

I chuckle and flip us to she's laying under me again. "Now you just need a jacket."

Betty smiles and pulls me down again. Her hand slips down to the small of my back as her tongue tarts out to trace my bottom lip. 

"Round two already?" I muse, half-ways joking.

Betty giggles and I move down to kiss her neck, then down to her collar bone. She's still warmed up from our fist round, so I slip into her as quick as possible, not even bothering with a condom. Betty is on birth control and I've bought some morning after pills if she want's them tomorrow. 

Betty sighs contently as her legs move up to wrap around my waist. our lips connect in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. She grips my forearm on my injured arm and my bicep on the other. I set a slow pace, panting with her. I don't want it to be fast. I want slow, sensual. 

"Jug," Betty whimpers. 

"Shh," I say leaning down to place a kiss on the shell of her ear. "Let me make love to you."

And she does. We move together better than we ever have before. It's not wild or kinky; it's just us, fitting together perfectly. I know Betty hates that word. Perfect. I usually try to refrain from using it to describe anything with her, but there is no other word that fits this. No, neither of us are perfect, I'm not saying that. Sometimes we fight tooth and nail. She pushes and I shove. Betty struggles with standards and I'm the king of a gang for fuck sake. But none of that matters, here, in this moment. 

For now, it's just us, moving seamlessly together, and basking in our undying love for each other. In this case perfect is not a simple additive. It's a feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, commented, and left Kudos! You're awesome!


End file.
